What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by djenie
Summary: Jack and Sam would like to spend New Year's Eve together.


**WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEW YEAR'S EVE?**

Jack pulled the rental car into Sam's driveway and sat for a few moments staring at the dark house. Her car wasn't there. Was she still at the Mountain? He glanced at the dashboard clock. 8:05. Surely she was home by now. He knew for a fact that there were no missions scheduled today. And when he'd talked to her this morning, she said she was coming home early and just relaxing tonight.

_Huh._ Well, maybe she changed her mind. Or maybe she put the car in the garage, and was inside sleeping? _Nah._ Sam never put her Volvo in the garage. That was reserved for the Indian. So she and her car were gone. _Guess she made plans for the evening after all..._

He opened the car door and got out, reaching back in for his overnight bag. Locking the car, he climbed up the steps to the front door and rang the bell. There was no response. He waited a couple of minutes, and rang again, just to make sure. Then he fished in his pocket for his key and let himself in.

Five minutes later he had satisfied himself that the house was empty. It was cold in there, so he turned the thermostat up to 68. Then he sat down at the kitchen table and took out his cell phone.

oOo

Sam was exhausted as she got out of the cab, paid the driver, grabbed her bag, and turned toward the front door. The outside light was on, but through the front window, all she saw was darkness. _Damn. Maybe he's gone to bed already! _ Her flight had been really late—it was 10:10 p.m. local time. It had been nine hours since she left Peterson; she should have been here four hours ago, but the plane developed engine trouble, and they'd set down about 4 p.m. at Crampton AFB in Ohio. She'd been lucky to find a flight out that evening headed for Gainesville Field, southwest of Washington DC. Then she took a taxi for the thirty-five mile drive to Alexandria.

So here she was, after 10 p.m. on New Year's Eve, standing in front of Jack's house. Well, she'd wanted to surprise him...

She didn't bother ringing the bell, just dug out her key and unlocked the front door. She slipped off her shoes by the front door, and left her bag there, and made her way through the dark to the spiral staircase that led up to his bedroom. The door was partly open, and she pushed it all the way. In the light coming from the streetlamps outside, she could see his bed—made up and unoccupied.

Frowning, she checked the spare room, just to be sure. Equally empty. He wasn't home. She headed back downstairs and got her phone out of her bag.

oOo

Daniel could barely hear the ringing of his cell phone over the noise of the party. After checking several pockets, he finally located the thing and checked the caller ID.

"Hi, Jack!" he shouted.

"Daniel?" Jack was startled to hear the music and noise in the background. "Where the hell are you? You havin' a party?"

"At a friend's house... Wait a minute." Daniel ducked down the hall and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "That's better. It's really loud out there. How're you doing, Jack?"

"Well, right now, not so great. Do you have any idea where Sam is?"

"Sam?" Daniel repeated. "Uhh... no. Why?"

"She's not at the party, then?"

"No. Why, Jack?"

"She said she didn't have plans tonight, but she's not home. And her cell went straight to voice mail."

Daniel frowned. He'd promised not to say anything. Sam had wanted to surprise Jack, but she should have arrived at his place long before now... "Uh. Jack..."

oOo

Sam scowled. Jack's phone had gone to voice mail. She left a quick message—_Hi. It's me. Just wondering where you are. Call me._—She tried Daniel next, with no luck, and simply hung up.

oOo

"She was going to D.C.?!" Jack exclaimed.

"She wanted to surprise you," Daniel explained. "But she was due there hours ago. And she should be answering her phone. If she hasn't showed up yet, maybe you should make some calls."

"Daniel, I'm at Sam's house, here in Colorado Springs."

"What?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to surprise _her._"

Daniel couldn't hold back a chuckle. "This is like an O. Henry story."

"A what? And just what is it that you think is funny about this?" Jack demanded. "Daniel, I swear..."

"Sorry. Sorry, Jack. You gotta admit it's kind of amusing..." He heard the growl over the phone. "Okay, so maybe it's not so amusing for you. Ironic might be a better word..."

"Daniel! Stop babbling!"

"Not remotely amusing..." Daniel muttered.

"Where the hell is she? And why isn't she answering her phone?"

oOo

Sam took her suitcase upstairs to Jack's bedroom, and opened it on the foot of the bed. She was tired and uncomfortable and right now just wanted to get out of her uniform. A shower. That would feel good. She headed for the bathroom. Maybe Jack would be home by the time she was done.

The shower was great, warm and relaxing; she practically fell asleep standing there. She glanced at the clock when she got back to Jack's room. 10:35. And he still wasn't home. She decided to try and call him again, and then realized she'd left the cell phone in her purse downstairs. _Damn._ She was just so tired. She flopped back on the bed. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Downstairs in her purse, out of earshot, her phone started ringing.

oOo

"Was she hitching a ride from Peterson, Daniel?" Jack demanded.

"Yep. She made the arrangements yesterday. I think she said the plane was leaving around one p.m."

"Any stops on the way?"

"I don't know, Jack. I'm pretty sure she said she'd be there by five o'clock. Seven, D.C. time."

"That means probably non-stop," Jack said. "I'm gonna give Peterson a call, see if I can find out anything. I'll call you back."

"Look, would you like me to come over there?"

"You're enjoying your party..."

"Not really. Just a friend here in my building who insisted I come. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay. Thanks, Daniel."

Daniel said a quick good night to his host. On his way out he dialed Sam's cell. It rang half a dozen times, and then went to voice mail. He stopped in his apartment, where Teal'c was meditating. A few minutes later the two of them were headed toward Sam's house.

oOo

Sam woke up cold. _Well, no wonder! Why was she was naked, on top of the covers?_ Groggily, she crawled her way between the sheets. She looked at the clock. 11:20. Her eyes closed and she drifted off again.

oOo

Jack was on Sam's home phone when Daniel and Teal'c arrived. And he was not happy. Finally, he slammed down the receiver and leaned back on the couch. "Daniel, see if there's any beer in Carter's fridge. Please. How're ya doing, T?"

"I am well, O'Neill. Daniel has explained the situation to me. Have you discovered ColonelCarter's whereabouts?"

"Tracked her as far as Crampton Airbase in Ohio. The transport she was on had to set down with engine trouble. They're not sure where she went from there. The night duty officer is looking into it for me."

Daniel returned and handed Jack a bottle. He made a face. Carter's choice of beer was not his favorite. "Thanks, Danny." Despite his disapproval, he uncapped the bottle and chugged half the contents.

"I tried Sam's phone again," Daniel said. "It rang, but she didn't answer."

oOo

Sam's eyes popped open abruptly and she sat up. The clock now read 12:01. _Happy New Year._ She was at Jack's house. And there was still no sign of him. She lay back down again.

_Where the hell was he at this hour?_ Jack wasn't a late night person—especially not since he'd been in Washington. Except for work hours. And he insisted he had no social life unless she was there. Or the President required his presence. Maybe there was an official function of some kind. Did the White House throw New Year's Eve parties? He'd have mentioned that. Complained.

_Damn! _ She thought, forgetting that her phone was downstairs. Why hadn't he called her back?

oOo

"Have you tried to call Sam again?" Daniel asked.

"Twice," Jack responded. "Still no answer." He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"Just tired, Danny." He sat up straighter, and rubbed his face. "Past my bedtime. It's after midnight in D.C."

"I'm gonna call out for pizza," Daniel said.

"Good idea," Jack agreed. "Use your cell. The guy from Crampton will call on Carter's phone."

Daniel felt around in his pockets. "I think I left it in the car..."

"Use mine, Daniel." Teal'c took his phone from his jacket pocket and handed it over.

oOo

Sam dug a tee shirt and panties from her suitcase and put them on before crawling back under the covers and going back to sleep.

oOo

The pizza arrived as Jack was on the phone with the Crampton duty officer.

"She's not here, General O'Neill," the officer told him. "She checked in with the duty officer after her plane landed. The lieutenant at the desk said she asked about other outgoing flights for the D.C. area. There was nothing military scheduled, so she asked about rental cars. He directed her to the civilian airfield which adjoins the base. I called over there, sir. I couldn't find anyone who'd been there when she was, and there was no record that she rented a car. But there was one flight plan filed for Gainesville Field in Virginia. Private plane. The manifest says that the pilot added a passenger at the last minute. Gainesville says the plane landed on schedule, but there's no mention of Colonel Carter, or any passenger."

"I see. Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome, sir. I have the name and number of the private plane's pilot, if you'd like it."

"Yes." Jack grabbed a pen. "Ready." He wrote quickly as the Captain dictated, then thanked him again and hung up. After a moment, he started to dial again.

"It's after midnight in Virginia, Jack," Daniel said.

"It's New Year's, Daniel. Half the country's still up. And I don't really care if I wake somebody." He put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello." A woman's voice, sounding wide awake.

"This is General Jack O'Neill, U.S. Air Force. I'm trying to reach Edward Teer. "

"That's my husband. But he's not available at the moment. May I help you?" The woman's voice sounded cautious.

"Mr. Teer flew a private plane into Gainesville Field this evening. I have a question about a passenger he might have had with him."

"Oh. You want my son, Ted. He's the pilot. There's nothing wrong is there? He's okay? We haven't heard from him this evening."

"His plane landed on schedule, ma'am," Jack assured her. "I'm actually looking for a passenger he may have picked up at Crampton Air Base. Can you tell me how to reach your son?"

"I don't really know where he is right now. But I can give you his cell phone number."

"I'd really appreciate that, Mrs. Teer."

She recited the number and he thanked her again. Much to his frustration, calling the number took him directly to Ted Teer's voice mail. He left a message, giving his number as well as Carter's home number, and asking for a response as soon as possible.

"He's probably sleeping somewhere, Jack," Daniel pointed out. "At least we know they landed okay."

"Yeah." Jack ran a hand over his face. "If she was even on that plane." He reached for a slice of pizza. "What a screw-up..." He only took one bite before putting it down and dialing Sam's number again. As before, there was no answer.

He found the number for Gainesville Airfield, and called. The office was closed, but the machine gave an emergency number. Jack woke up the field manager, who unhappily gave him the number of the employee who had been working that evening. That employee remembered Teer's arrival, but had not seen anyone with him. Was it possible that he wouldn't have noticed a passenger? Jack wanted to know. Yes, the man replied. He worked in the office and only dealt with the pilots. A passenger was listed on Teer's manifest, but he hadn't seen anyone else. Jack thanked him and hung up.

oOo

Sam was awakened by the ringing of the phone on Jack's bedside table. It was a moment before she could fumble the receiver to her ear. "H'lo..."

"Hello," a woman's cultured voice said after the briefest of pauses. "May I speak with General O'Neill, please."

Sam swatted at the other side of the bed. "Huh... Looks like he's still not here."

"Do you know where I can reach him? It's important."

"Nope."

"I need to reach him. Do you have any suggestions?"

"You c'n try 'is cell phone." Sam muttered.

"Thank you. I'll do that."

"Okay. Hope y'have better luck than I did. I been tryin' all night." Sam dropped the receiver abruptly back on the base, and flopped over onto the pillow. Slowly her eyes opened. Still dark? And some woman was calling him? She squinted at the clock. 12:45. Who the hell called after midnight? _Damn—was that voice familiar?_

oOo

Jack's cell phone woke him with only one ring. He lunged to a sitting position on the couch, grabbed it off the coffee table and stared at the caller ID. "Awww... shit!"

Daniel stirred in the recliner. "Is it Sam...?"

"No," Jack said. "The 'other woman' in my life."

Before Daniel had a chance to process that and question it, Jack answered the phone. "Yes, Madam President." Daniel's eyes popped.

"Hello, General," the President replied. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour."

"Not a problem, ma'am. I was just... layin' here... Layin' here sleeping. On the couch. What can I do for you?"

"Your couch must be lots more comfortable than mine. I'd never choose to sleep there," she commented good-naturedly. Then her tone turned serious. "On that matter we discussed last week, Jack. I need to meet with you, and the Air Force Chief. He seems anxious to get started. Would you be able to meet us in the morning for breakfast? Say about seven-thirty."

"Uh... No, ma'am..."

"No?" She sounded faintly surprised.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm in Colorado." He drew a deep breath.

"Oh. I see. I didn't realize."

"Yes, ma'am. I took the holiday off to come and surprise my wife."

"Oh," she repeated. There was a short pause. "Well, if you're in Colorado with your wife, who answered your phone in Arlington when I called a little while ago?"

"What?" he barked, sitting bolt upright. "Sorry, ma'am. Someone answered my phone?"

"Yes. And I'm pretty sure it was Colonel Carter's voice. I'd obviously just woken her up."

"Omigod!" Jack exclaimed. "Sorry again, ma'am. It didn't occur to me to call my own home phone!" And hearing the silent puzzlement coming down the line, he proceeded to explain to the President what had happened. "So we've been trying to track her down for the past few hours," he finished. "Are you sure it was her?"

"Yes." She couldn't conceal her amusement at the question. "Unless you expected someone else to be in your bed..."

"N...no, ma'am..." Jack blushed to the roots of his hair, and laughed nervously. "Of course not. It has to be her, doesn't it?"

"I would think so, Jack." She laughed. "Oh, this priceless!" she added, almost to herself.

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered.

"Maybe you should call her," the President suggested. "She seemed rather put out that you weren't home."

"Yes, ma'am. Good idea."

"And I have a suggestion, Jack. The Odyssey is in orbit. Why don't you contact them and have them beam you back. That way you can make that 7:30 meeting."

Jack could totally hear her satisfied grin. He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, ma'am. I'll do that."

"I'm happy to be of help. I'll see you in the morning, then."

"You have a good night, ma'am." He hung up and dropped his face in his hands, shaking his head.

oOo

Ten minutes later, Jack was standing in his living room in Arlington, as the flash from the transporter faded. He climbed the stairs and quietly pushed open the door to his bedroom. And there she was, buried under the covers, only the lighter patch of her hair showing in the semi-dark.

Jack grinned and set his bag on the floor. Then he quietly shed his uniform and laid it across the chair. In tee shirt and boxers, he climbed gingerly into the bed, lifting the blankets carefully, and stretching out beside her. He moved over until he was nearly touching her, her hair brushing his face, and he could smell her scent. He closed his eyes blissfully.

"Happy New Year, my love," he whispered.

Sam struggled out of sleep. He was here! She could feel him beside her. She reached a hand over and touched his skin, snuggled closer, her nose against his chest, and felt his arms go around her. She sighed happily and settled against him...

Thirty seconds later her senses abruptly went into overdrive and she shoved away from him. "Jack! Where the hell have you been until this hour?" she demanded. "And some woman was calling you at midnight..." She broke off abruptly, and a few moments later, continued in a horrified whisper, "Jack—I think it was the President! My God! I hung up on the President!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
